Red
by HammerinRascal
Summary: Those damned red glasses of his.. / ScouRosy / [One-Shot]


**RED**

* * *

Red.

Red glasses.

The all too familiar pair lay broken and tattered glasses in the palm of her hand; the lenses shattered along with the bent frames. They had been found along one of the steps in front of the small house she shared with her other half. Wide eyes ran over the familiar lenses, taking in the extend of the damage. Never had she been so worried about a sentimental piece of item before in her life; until now.

Here were his glasses, but where was he? Last time he had been in her sights, was last night.

Rumours about a fight the previous night whispered through the crowds of the city she was in earlier; could he have been involved? She wouldn't put it past him. He was reckless, stupid and even impulsive at times, especially when the wrong words were spoken, setting him off. Now the anxiety of the situation began to set in, a clenching feeling of worry in her chest.

Shaking her head, she quickly lifted her head and once again continued her way to her front door. Halting to a stop before reaching forwards to grab the door handle, about to push it wide open and step inside, when the slight crack in the door showed it was already open. With a raised eyebrow, she pushed the door further open, stepping inside - still clutching the glasses in one hand while the other held the plastic shopping bag, filled with items she had gone to get in the morning before the whole ordeal.

"Scourge?!"

A faint and muffled reply, "In here."

There he was, seated one of the chairs surrounding the small wooden dinning table, his head leant backwards as a tissue was pressed up against his nose, soaking in a red coating of liquid.

A gasp; "What the Hell happened?!" The young females worried voice called out as she dropped on of the plastic shopping bags to the ground while rushing over to the injured hedgehogs side. The glasses were tossed aside to the table as she positioned herself right in front of the seat he was seated in. Nothing but a chuckle escaped the males lips as he looked up at her, noticing the worried expression plastered on her face.

"Nothin' much, babe, the usual. Think the nose is busted, though."

"Didn't guess that!" She called out before quickly rushing off. The simple 'clank' of the sink being turned out and the splashing of water could be heard faintly coming from the kitchen before she suddenly returned with a soaked towel before once again stopping in front of him, reaching forwards to gentle encircle her hand around his wrist, carefully pulling back his hand, getting a better view of the damage done. A small shake of her head a sigh before reaching forwards with the second hand to gently dab the dampened cloth against the sides of his nose, removing any blood that had seeped out onto his fur, staining it.

A hiss in pain, "Sorry!" she quickly replied, pulling her hand back in the slightest while looking down at him, "I'm trying to be careful, but - there's quite the amount of blood, there."

"Keep goin'." he simply muttered; she nodded, getting back to work, carefully and slowly removing any remanning red substance off of his face. Trying her best to ignore his small hisses of pains, she cleaned his face off before tossing the blood-stained cloth aside on the table before once again looking down at him with a small shake of her head in disapproval.

Ice-blue eyes rolled themselves, another chuckle escaping his lips before seating himself up straight and leaning forwards in the slightest, wrapping her arms around her slim waist, tugging her body closer before gently pulling her down - seating her on his lap, "Didn't mean to worry 'ya, Rosy."

"Somebody got their ass kicked!" Her sweet voice spoke out with a playful giggle, taunting him slightly.

"Did not!"

"You should look in a mirror, your face looks pretty fucked up."

Strong arms tightened around her his face leaning forwards as he leant his un-injured cheek against her shoulder, being careful of his bruised nose, "Mhm, but 'yer still can't resist me, can 'ya babe?"

She could feel his smirk, causing her to laugh at his playfulness, "Of course not. Just, promise to be more careful, alright?"

"Promise."

"Good.." She murmured, before letting her own hand slowly reach forwards, placing on under his chin, gently lifting his head, letting their eyes meet one-anothers for a few mere seconds before pressing a sweet and gentle peck against his lips, accompanied by a gentle smile.

" .. Gonna need me some new glasses, though!"


End file.
